Heart Filled Passion
by Demetria912
Summary: Sequel to Test of Love. !DISCONTINUED!Taang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Well, here it is! The sequel to _Test of Love. _I hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

Hanako is running around in a field behind our house, chasing Momo. I'm sitting under a tree, 'watching' her. It's a perfect day outside. I can feel the sun's rays on me and wind lightly whipping at me face.

I can her Hanako laugh as she catches Momo. She has so much energy and has such a high spirit; she's so much like Aang. It's a shame he's not her real dad.

Her real father is Jet, and he's still out there somewhere. Aang and I are always keeping a look out for signs of him.

But that doesn't really matter. What matters is that our little family has never been happier.

Aang is still with me, helping me raise Hanako and being a great dad to her. In the past three years, he's gotten over not being her real dad. He treats her just as if she was his own.

We haven't actually gotten married yet, even though we're old enough. All our friends and, of course, my parents, are all pressuring us to get married, because they think it's proper, but we're going to take our time. We love each other and have a great life together with Hanako. We don't need to rush anything.

Momo escapes Hanako's death grip on his tail and flies over to me. He lands on my shoulder and Hanako follows him. She crawls onto my lap and reaches for Momo's tail, but instead grabs my bangs.

"Hey! Sweetie, that's my hair," I say laughing.

"Sorry Mommy," she says sweetly.

"It's alright," I tell her as I hug and kiss her.

She gets off of me and sits down on the soft grass across from me. Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps around my waist and surprise me.

"Twinkle Toes!" I say.

Hanako laughs at me.

"Aw, don't laugh at Mommy, Kitty. She's so cute when she's surprised," Aang says.

Kitty. That's Aang's nickname for her. I don't know where he got it from, but I do have to admit, it is cute.

"Then I must be adorable. You know I hate it when you use Air bending to sneak up on me," I say.

Both Aang and Hanako laugh.  
"I know, I know. But I couldn't help it," he says as he lets go of me.

I lightly punch him in the arm. "Well try harder next time to not do so."

Still laughing, Hanako runs up to Aang and jumps into his arms. He twirls her around and uses his Air bending to toss her into the air. She loves that.

"Daddy! Are we going to the market today?" she asks excited.

"Yes we are Kitty. Want to head over there now?" he asks her.

"Yeah!" she exclaims.

&&&&&&

Aang is off buying some supplies somewhere else while I take Hanako around. She loves going to the market and seeing all the people.

"Hey Mommy, can I go play with the other kids?" she asks.

I smile down at her. "Sure baby," I say.

She runs off towards where some other kids were playing. I smile even more and turn around to the stall behind her, 'watching' her with my Earth bending.

"So Toph, what will it be today?" a guy behind the stall asks me.

"Just the usual Regie," I tell him.

"Coming right up. Just let me finish this other order, if you don't mind," he tells me.

"No problem. Take your time," I say.

I lean back against the stand, feeling the warm dirt beneath my toes. I throw my head back a listen to all the people around me.

"Hi," says a voice in front of me.

I snap my head back. There's a guy standing in front of me.

"Hello," I say.

"What's a hot girl like you standing here all by yourself for?" he asks me.

Oh great. Some guy trying to use a lame pick-up line on me.

"I'm waiting for my supplies," I answer dully, hoping he'll take a hint and leave me alone.

He doesn't, and he puts his arm around my shoulders. I turn my nose up. He's got on some horrible cologne, and because of my blindness, it's even more pungent.

"Look, I don't do this often, but I want to invite you to my place, so we can, you know, hang out," he says slyly.

I shove his arm off of me. "If you want to get laid, you're going to have to try another girl. I'm not interested," I tell him harshly.

"Are you actually saying no to me?" he asks surprised.

"Yes, I am, because you're…"  
"Mommy!" Hanako yells to me. I turn around and knee down to her eye level.

"What is it Sweetie?" I ask her, ignoring the guy behind me.

"I found a little birdy in the street! I rescued it!" she tells me.

She holds up her hands with the little bird in it.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you baby! Why don't you let it go somewhere else?" I suggest to her.

"Okay!" she says as she runs off.

I stand up.

"You have a kid?" the guy behind me asks.

"Yes, I do. Change your mind about me?" I ask him hopefully.

"No way. You're one sexy mom," he says.

My teeth clench and my hands form fits.

"You are a little…!" I start off.

"Toph!" Aang calls out to me.

I whip my head around, even though I can't see.

"What's going on here?" Aang asks as he comes to my side.

"Sorry buddy, but you're girlfriend here is too hot to resist. I'm taking her off your hands," the guy says as he pulls on my arm.

"Excuse me?!" I yell.

The guy ignores me.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but that's my wife," Aang says.

I'm a little confused at first, but I finally get where he's getting at. Maybe if we trick the guy, he'll leave me alone.

"Yeah, I'm married, so let me go!" I say as I struggle free from his grip.

I go stand next to Aang.

The guy frowns. "Fine, but you should watch out dude. Your wife is hot, so she's going to be wanted by lots of guys," he says before walking off.

**A/N- What do you think? Your critizm is apperciated. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello everyone! I would just like to say that I am sorry that I forgot to mention their ages.**

**Toph and Aang- 17**

**Hanako- 3**

**That's all!**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

Later that night, I curl up next to Aang in our bed. He seems nervous.

"Twinkle Toes, what's wrong?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Nothing."

"Liar," I tell him.

"I'm sorry. It's just what happened today," he tells me.

"About that guy? He was just a jerk trying to pick me up."

He wraps his arm around me and holds me close. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat as he rubs my back.

"I know Toph, but he's right. You're beautiful, and, even though this is selfish, I never want to loose you," he whispers.

"Twinkle Toes, you're not going to loose me. I love you too much," I tell him and lightly kiss him.

"I love you too," he says as he kisses me more passionately.

I feel like I could melt into his arms. He's so warm, it makes me feel safe. He puts his hand behind my head, pulling out the pins that hold up my hair.

I pout as he pulls away from the kiss. He sits up and pulls me with him.

"Toph, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. And even though we have a little girl and live together, I sometimes feel like I could loose you to a nicer guy…" I cut him off before he can say anything else.

"Twinkle Toes, no one in the world is nicer than you are. You gave up your life just to be with me. That's the nicest thing anyone could have ever done for me," I tell him.

He leans in and kisses me again. "Even so… Toph, I love you. More than you can imagine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he says as he pulls something out of one of his pockets.

"Toph Beifong, will you marry me?" he asks me.

He opens one of my hands and slowly puts a necklace into it. My mouth literally drops open. I did not expect this. At first, I can't say anything, my voice seems dried up.

"Yes… yes!" I say finally.

He lets out a breath of relief and hugs me. I pull away and kiss him deeply.

When we break away, I run my hand over the necklace. It's shaped in the form of a rose, but I can tell by the rock that it's an emerald.

"Twinkle Toes… did you make this?" I ask amazed.

He touches his forehead to mine. "Yes, I did. Do you like it?" he asks.

"It's beautiful… no, more like perfect," I say.

He takes the necklace from my hand and ties it around my neck. It hangs at the base of my throat, and I reach up and touch it.

"Anything for you," he says.

Then I hear little footsteps pattering towards our room. "Daddy! Daddy! Did you ask her yet?!" Hanako asks excitedly.

He chuckles. "Yes I did Kitty."

"And…?!" she asks.

"She said yes," he tells her.

"YEAH! Mommy and Daddy are going to get married!" she yells as she jumps onto our bed.

Strangely enough, I don't find it odd at all that she knew about this. She's good at finding things out.

She practically pushes us down as she hugs us. We laugh with her as she starts rambling on about how great this is. But soon enough, she falls asleep in between us.

The only sounds in the night as Aang and I start to talk are our voices and her light snores.

"Twinkle Toes, are you sure about this? I mean, I thought we were going to wait a while. I don't want to mess up a good thing," I say to him.

He reaches our over Hanako's sleeping form and touches my face. "Toph, what would the difference be? We live together, have a little girl, and we love each other. Besides, then no one will give us any strange looks about the fact that you're my girlfriend with a kid."

I frown. "Is that the only reason you want to get married? Because then people won't bother us?"

"No, no!" he says frantically. "I want to get married because I want to be with you the rest of my life. I want to get married because I love you."

He strokes my cheek with his thumb as he chuckles. "Besides, in the market today, when I called you my wife, it felt so right."

I crack a small smile. Even though he doesn't think before he talks, which makes him not very good at words, I know what he means. He loves me, and I love him. That's all that matters. And we're ready to get married.

I wrap my arm around Hanako and fall asleep.

**A/N- I know some of the charaters are OOC, but I couldn't seem to do this chapter without making them OOC. I'll try making them more in character in the next chapter. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Wow, this chapter took me a long time to write. But I'm trying to make all my chapters just right, so they might be taking longer than the first book.**

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

When I proposed to Toph, I never even thought about all the preparation there was! Her parents are making such a big deal about this. And we had planned on getting married next month.

Toph hates this as much as I do. Right now her mom, Katara and Ty Lee took Toph to buy a wedding dress. God, convincing her to go was a nightmare. But I personally wouldn't care if she wore a dress or just her Earth bending clothes. She looks beautiful no matter what.

"Aang? Snap out of it!" Sokka says, snapping in my face.

"What?" I ask groggily. I didn't get much sleep last night because Toph and her mom were arguing about some pettily thing for the wedding.

"Zuko wants to talk to you. He said it was urgent," Sokka tells me.

I walk into the next room where Zuko was. I'm glad Toph and I decided to get a big house, because everyone is staying here.

"What's up Zuko?" I ask him as I rub my eyes.

I look up at him. He's glaring at me.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about this whole getting married thing. Toph's been like my little sister to me ever since Uncle became her second father… though she can be an annoying brat sometimes. So I'm just looking out for her when I say this. Don't think that just because you two will be married soon means you should push her into having sex. She might have a really hard time with that because she was raped," Zuko tells me sternly.

Even though I'm shocked that he would think that, being the Avatar, I can see where he's coming from.

"Zuko, I'm not going to push Toph into having sex. I only want what's best for her," I tell him.

His face softens a little as he nods him head slowly. "Just be aware that she might never be able to do that. And put her before yourself in this situation, or you could find yourself an enemy of the Fire Nation."

&&&&&&

Toph's POV

I hate this. I hate the wedding preparations. I hate that I have to wear a dress. I hate it all. If for any reason I have to get married again, I'm eloping.

"Toph, you should totally get these shoes!" my mom tells me.

If she wasn't my mother, I'd Earth bend her out the window.

"I'm not wearing shoes mom!" I yell.

"Oh, but honey, you'd look so good in them!" she tells me.

"I can't see with shoes on!" I yell. I'm getting really aggravated at this.

"I'm sure somebody would be happy to help you," she says sweetly.

A low growl escapes my throat at the 'H' word. The only person I'll ever think about accepting that from is Aang.

To my relief, my mom puts down the shoes. Then Ty Lee comes bouncing up to me. As nice as she is, I can't stand how preppy she is.

"Ooo! Toph, you should wear this dress! It's so pretty!" she says.

This is going to be a long day.

&&&&&&

It's finally the day of the wedding, and I'm actually nervous. Imagine that, me nervous.

I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yell.

Katara and Sokka come in.

"Oh! Toph! You look so pretty!" Katara squeals.

"You look good Toph," Sokka tells me.

"Thanks guys," I say sincerely for once.

"So, you nervous?" Katara asks.

I nod my head. "A little."

"You can't be as nervous as Aang is. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that he drank some of that tea again," says Sokka.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Never mind that. Anyway, you two have nothing to worry about. You've been living together for three years with Hanako. I don't think that this is going to change much," Katara tells me.

I smile at her slightly. I hope she's right.

&&&&&&

The whole wedding went smoothly, ending in a sweet kiss between Aang and me.

Afterwards, I head back to our room to change out of this wedding dress the other girls made me wear, but Aang grabs my hand before I can leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks playfully.

"I'm going to change out of this dress they forced me into," I tell him sternly.

"Aw. But you look so pretty in it," Aang pleads.

"You'll have to do better than that Twinkle Toes," I say as I pull my hand from his grasp.

He steps closer to me

"Maybe I should come with you then," he says.

I smack him on the shoulder at his suggestive comment. He laughs.

"I'm kidding. Just hurry up. I don't like being away from you," he says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Twinkle Toes, you don't have to worry about that," I say as I'm still in his arms. I nuzzle my nose into his chest and close my eyes.

"We're spending the rest of our lives together."

He pulls away a little and tilts my chin up towards his face. I can tell he's looking into my blind eyes. He leans in a gives me a kiss.

"You can count on that."

**A/N- I hope you liked it. I hate writing boring wedding sences, so I've decided to spice it up in the next chapter, which is the reception. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This chapter is kind of short. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

This reception is actually quite boring. Aang and I dance a little, but since I hate dancing with a great passion, it is usually short lived. Most of the time Aang dances with Hanako, with the occasional exception of Katara or Ty Lee.

I lean back in my chair as I feel the footsteps of half a dozen girls come up to me.

"You're the girl that married Aangy?!" one of them cries.

Damn, I really hate Aang's fan club. I'm going to make them regret coming up to me.

"Yes. I'm Aang's wife," I say, emphasizing on the fact that we're talking about me, not one of them.

"Well, we don't like that," the same girl says.

"Too bad. He loves me, not one of you girls," I snap back at them.

"Please, you're just a blind whore. Aangy would love one of us way before he could ever love you. You probably forced him to marry you. Look, he prefers dancing with that little girl over you," the girl shoots in my face.

I stand up at there mention of Hanako.

"That little girl happens to be my daughter," I tell them darkly.

"You have a kid already! Wow, that just proves that you're a slut, because you obviously had that kid before marriage, seeing as you just got married," the girl says to me.

Something snaps inside me. I'm kind of touchy on the subject.

I pull my foot back and slam it into the ground, uplifting some rocks to carry over the surface towards her at an alarming speed, sending her flying backwards.

Next thing I know, Aang is at my side.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asks me, placing both of his hands on my shoulders.

I turn up my head towards him. "It's nothing Twinkle Toes," I say in a false sweet voice.

He gives me a look that I really can't see, but can tell he's giving it to me by his pulse. It's the 'Are you sure? Because I can tell you're lying,' look.

I smile as sweetly as I can up at him. "I'm sure Twinkle Toes," I tell him as the reception ends.

We walk out the door, and I turn around and glare at the girl, who is just getting up. I'm sure I'll be seeing her again.

**A/N- Yeah, really short.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**There is a deleted scene right between this chapter and the next one. It's not really important, which is why it's not in here. Also, if I were to put it in here, some people might say the story should be rated M, even though I don't really think it's bad, it's just a little suggestive, but not even really that. **

**So, if you would like me to send the deleted scene to you, just tell me in a PM or in a review! **

**That is all.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I've hardly been home lately, so that's why it's taken me so long. Thank you all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

A few nights later, the cries of Hanako awoke me in the middle of the night. I untangle myself from Aang's arms and silently get up. I hurriedly walk into the next room where she is crying.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask her leaning on her crib.

"I had a bad dream mommy," she manages out through the sobs.

"Aw, it's alright sweetie. It was only a dream. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her, kind of hoping she'll say no.

She's silent for a minute. "Mommy… what's my real daddy like?"

I'm stunned at her question. On Aang's wish, we've been teaching her that he isn't her _real _dad, but it never occurred to me that she would want to know what her real dad was like. Aang's always been so much like her dad, sometimes I even forget they're not really related.

I can tell she's waiting for me to answer the question, but how do you tell a three year old that her real dad was a bastard who forced me to….well… get pregnant with her.

This is probably the first time in my life I've chosen my words carefully, and not blurted out anything that came to mind.

"Well… I don't really remember much about him." Lie. "He was a… different kind of person." Not in a good way. "He was a take charge person." That one's true.

"Why isn't he here now?" she asks.

"Because I don't love him. I love Twinkle… I mean Aang," I tell her bluntly.

"Why don't you love him?" she asks.

"He wasn't really nice to me. He offered to stay with me for you, but I was afraid he wouldn't be nice to you either," I tell her.

She's silent again. She's thinking. "Is daddy nice to you?" she asks.

I smile. "He's always been nice to me. For the five years I've known him."

"Mommy, I'm glad you're with daddy," she says happily. "Can I sleep with you two?"

I pick her up in my arms. "Of course sweetie."

I carry her to our room. As I sit down on the bed, it creeks and Aang wakes up.

"Wazzz goin' on?" he asks incoherently, rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy!" Hanako cries as she crawls from my arms into his. He chuckles lightly.

"Hey Kitty," he says as he hugs her. I lean over and kiss him lightly on the lips.

The bed creeks again as he lays her down to sleep. "What's going on?" he asks me, not in a mad voice, but a curious, happy voice.

"She had a bad dream, and then started asking about her real dad," I say quietly. He gets slightly depressed at that.

"She wants to know… know about her… her real dad?" he asks meekly. I feel bad for him.

I crawl around Hanako to the other side of Aang and snuggle close to him. I know he likes it when I'm close to him. He wraps one arm around me while the other is around Hanako.

"Don't worry about it Twinkle Toes," I tell him a little harsher than I intended to. I sigh. "She loves you."

I can tell he's looking over at her. His heart rate starts to slow as he falls asleep. I rest my head in the nook of his neck and fall asleep, hoping he might get over this.

&&&&&&

Aang's POV

I wake up between my two favorite girls. It puts a smile on my face. I'm still a littlee depressed about what Hanako was talking about with Toph last night, but I can't blame her for being curious. I was when I was little and living with Gyotso.

Careful not to wake either of them, I creep out of bed and get dressed. Just then, I hear a knock at the door. I go to answer it.

"Aangy!" a girl says and throws herself into my embrace before I can even see her face.

"Umm… hello?" I say warily. She pulls away.

"It's me, Koko!"

"Oh hey Koko! I didn't recognize you," I tell her. "Come in."

She rushes in just as Toph comes in with Hanako in her arms. She glares at Koko but doesn't say anything.

"Toph, meet Koko," I tell her happily.

"Hi," she says dully. I'm a little curious as to why she's being so rude, but I know Toph can be like that sometimes, so I shrug it off.

I turn back to Koko. "Why don't you eat with us?" I suggest.

"Of course!" she says cheerily.

&&&&&&&

Toph's POV

I don't like Koko. She's the girl from my wedding who called me a blind whore.

We're all sitting around the table eating, or in Hanako's case, taking her food and playing with it. I can tell Koko's staring at Aang, but he's dumbly unaware of that.

I lean over to Hanako and wipe the extra food from her face since there's more on her face than on her plate. She giggles like this is some kind of game. I smirk to myself as Aang stares at me with a goofy smile on his face. I smirk more as the other girl gets furious.

I turn back to him and he turns his head away fast as if hoping I hadn't noticed. His heart rate picks up as he blushes. Jeez, he's acting like a like a little kid who's taking secret glances at the girl he has a crush on. Though it is kind of cute.

I grab my plate and Hanako's and am about to stand up when Aang takes them from me. "I got it Sweetheart," he tells me sweetly. He takes Koko's plate and his own too and goes into the kitchen.

Instantly, the smile on my face drops. "What's up with you?" Koko asks me. But she doesn't mean that as a conversation starter. She means it as an insult. "You act all high and mighty because you happen to be married to Aangy. Well, you should know that Aangy could have any woman in the world. He could leave you any moment."

As much as I am painfully aware that Hanako is sitting next to me, I can't turn away from this. It's not in my nature.

"Well, if he can have any woman in the world, then why is he with me?" I ask her bitterly.

"Because you had that kid," she says pointing to Hanako, "and he's too nice to leave anyone in a bad situation like you are. You're forcing him to stay here with you!" she says, he voice rising.

Hanako starts crying and Aang rushes in. "What's going on?" he asks as he picks up Hanako.

"You're trapped here Aangy! That's what's going on! It's a wonder that you ever survived three years with that brat and slut! I'm here to get you out of here!" Koko yells.

He shifts Hanako in his arms and walks up to her. "How could think that? I love both Toph and Hanako. They mean the world to me," he says surprisingly calm.

I cross my arms over my chest and smirk as Aang stands up for us.

"No! You don't love them! She has you tricked!" she exclaims, pointing to me.

He backs away a little. "Toph, could you please escort Koko to the door? I think she should go home and rest a little," he tells me as he walks out of the room.

I smirk and crack my knuckles. I open the door with Earthbending, pull a rock in front of her, and push her out the door. She screams as I do so. I shut the door and rub my hands together, getting the dust off of them. I couldn't be more satisfied at the moment.

**A/N- Well, this chapter is more of a set-up for future ones. But I guess that's what all chapters are. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aang's POV

I feel so depressed lately. But that's because all of a sudden, Hanako wants to know about her real dad. I guess I can't blame her for that, but it still hurts. Toph's not helping with this either. Every time I try talking to her about it, she just tells me that Hanako loves me no matter what.

There's a knock at the door and I go to open it. A man hands me a scroll. It's addressed to Toph.

"Toph! You got a letter!" I call out to her. She comes into the room looking disordered. Her hair is out of its normal bun, her raven locks of hair going in every way possible. She's wearing her usual outfit that is similar to the one she wore when she was twelve, though she didn't put the yellow part on yet. And, of course, her feet are bare. Some people still think that's gross for a seventeen year old girl to do, but I think it's cute.

Toph sits down on the table top. "Do you want me to read it to you?" I ask her. She glares at me.

"How else am I supposed to know what it says Twinkle Toes?" she asks snippily. She's been like that lately…well…more so than usual.

I open the scroll and read it over to myself first. "Well?" Toph asks impatiently.

"It's from Katara. She's invited you to spend a 'weekend with the girls' with her and Ty Lee," I tell her. I look up from the scroll to Toph. Her nose is scrunched up.

"Do I have to?" she asks as if she was the little kid, not a mom. I laugh. In the five years I've known her, she's never liked, as she calls it, 'being girly.'

Putting the scroll down, I sit down next to her and put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Why not? You haven't spent much time with either of them for quite a while now. You deserve a break. I can take care of Hanako by myself for one weekend," I tell her sweetly.

Her shoulders drop in defeat. "Fine, I'll go. When is it?" she asks, looking up at me. I pick the scroll back up and scan it for a date.

"This weekend. And it's in the Fire Nation, so don't bring any heavy clothing," I tell her while smiling.

She leans into me and I hug her tighter. I kiss her head.

"Ew! Mommy, Daddy, why do have to do that while I'm here?" Hanako calls from the doorway. I let go of Toph and open my arms for Hanako. She runs up and practically tackles me.

"It's because we love each other Kitty," I say. I tickle her sides and she laughs.

"Now Sweetie, this weekend Twinkle Toes is going to be looking after you by himself because he's making me go the Fire Nation for a weekend with my friends. Promise me you'll be a good girl, 'kay?" Toph says to her, winking.

"'Kay mommy," Hanako says. I put her down and she runs back to her room.

"What was that about?" I ask Toph confused. She laughs at me before also leaving the room.

&&&&&&

I now know what Toph meant. Taking care of everything by myself is hectic. Sure, I'm usually the one who does the cooking and any cleaning that needs to be done, because Toph really couldn't care less about cleanliness, and she can't cook to save her life, but Hanako is a handful. I can't believe I never realized how much Toph does to keep her in check.

I collapse on the couch, exhausted. I'm just about to drift off to sleep when I feel a tug on my tunic. It's Hanako. I groan inwardly.

"What is it Kitty?" I ask her, not moving, only opening my eyes. I look into her eyes. They look like her father's, a dark brown.

"Daddy, can you tell me what happened to him?" she asked, not really naming anyone in particular, but I know who she's talking about.

"You mean your father?" I ask her. She looks down and nods. I sit up and pull her into my lap.

"I really don't know what happened to him. He disappeared," I tell her.

She looks up at me. "Can you tell me about him? And how come mommy won't talk about him?"

I frown, but continue to talk anyway. She deserves to know. "His name is Jet. He has your eye color and hid hair is a lighter color brown. He was a rebel leader determined to wipe out the Fire Nation as revenge for killing his parents," I tell her, taking a pause.

"Was this back during the war?" she asks. I nod. "Then that's a good thing… right?"

I shake my head. "No. See, you have to understand that loosing his parents caused him to become a little… crazy. He was willing to kill and destroy anything and anyone in the process of defeating the Fire Nation."

"Anyone?" she asks warily.

I nod again. "Yes, anyone. He once tried to wipe out a whole village by flooding it to destroy a few Fire Nation soldiers."

She looks down. "Is that why mommy won't talk about him?"

"Yes… and no. See, he was willing do anything to get what he wants, and he hurt your mom in the process. He forced her to do some things she didn't want to do. So, the reason your mom won't talk about him is really because, even though she won't admit it, she's scared of him," I say slowly.

She looks up at me, surprised. "Mommy? Afraid of anyone? But she's not afraid of anything."

"Kitty, your mommy is just like anyone else when it comes to fear. She's scared of your father, she's scared of thunder, she was scared when we faced the Fire Lord to end the war, and she's always scared for you. She just has a hard time showing it," I explain.

Hanako leans up and kisses me on the cheek. "I love you daddy," she says as she hugs me.

My heart swells as I hug her back. "I love you too baby." I set her back down on the ground. "Now no more talk of unhappy things. Go play with your toys."

"'Kay," she says as she happily runs off. I let out a sigh of relief and fall back onto the couch and drift into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N- Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N- **!!!IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!

_Heart Filled Passion_ is discontinued. Reason? I can't stand it. I've lost interest, and personally, I think it is a horrible story. I actually fill the same way about _Test of Love_, but I've already finished it. So that's out.

_Glamorous Life_ is also discontinued. Same reason. I also just have too much to do right now come up with more stuff to put into it.

_At Midnight's End _is the only one I'm going to keep working on of my original stories. But it will move very, very, _very_ slowly. It's just that I don't have anytime to type anything.

One more thing, if anyone would like to continue Heart Filled Passion or Glamorous Life as their own, I couldn't care less. Write away. I'd love to read what you all come up with. Though those are the only two stories. The rest are _**MINE.**_

I might be coming up with another story though. But then again, I might just keep it in my notebook 'cause I have no time to type it.

Demetria912


End file.
